Le plan de la secrétaire
by Nouka
Summary: Heidi fait partie du décor. On ne la remarque plus, on l'ignore, on l'oublie. Mais un jour, elle décide que ça va changer, au périls de leurs vies. Je sais, je sais, le résumé est nul...
1. Chapter 1

**Une journée ordinaire... Ou presque!**

Heidi arriva et s'installa à son bureau comme à son habitude. En sirotant son café qu'elle avait pris sur le chemin, elle consulta les horaires des employés. Ils devaient tous arriver à 8 heures. Elle regarda sa montre; il était 7 heures 30. Elle sourit. Son plan allait marcher. Ce fut Eli qui arriva en premier.  
_-Heidi, avez-vous le dossier de Mr William?_

_-Il est sur votre bureau, je l'y ai déposé ce matin._

_-Parfait._

Il s'éloigna tandis que la secrétaire s'assura que le nécessaire à son plan était bien toujours là.

_-Je suis désolée.. _murmura la jeune femme, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Peu après Ria arriva et rejoignit Eli sans glisser un bonjour à Heidi. Elle avait l'air énervée. Heidi entendit des cris dans le bureau d'Eli et Ria en ressortir, furieuse. Elle soupira. Encore une dispute entre ces deux là. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude mais elle se demandait si ça finirait un jour par s'arrêter. Puis Gillian arriva, une glace caramélisée saupoudrée de chocolat à la main. Cal entra en même temps qu'elle.

_-Enfin, Gil, il est 8 heures!_

_-Je sais, mais le camion de glace était garé à côté, j'ai pas pût résister!_ _Et puis, t'as vu la chaleur qu'il fait ici?_

-_Je te l'accorde._

Puis ils continuèrent leur route tout en passant devant Heidi sans même lui accorder un regard. Cette dernière consulta sa montre. 8 heures 30. L'agent du FBI arriva enfin. Comme les autres, il ignora la secrétaire. Une fois qu'il fut loin, elle prit une grande respiration. A la moindre erreur, son plan tombait à l'eau. Elle afficha le système d'alarme nucléaire qui fermaient et verrouillaient automatiquement toutes les issues de sorties. Elle l'enclencha en savant qu'elle était désormais obligée de suivre son plan jusqu'au bout et qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Une question de vie,de mort et de respect.**

L'alarme se mit immédiatement en route. Elle retentit dans tout le bâtiment, provoquant le verrouillage de toutes les sorties et fenêtres. Heidi se sourit une nouvelle fois, tout se déroulait normalement. Les employés devaient tous se retrouver dans la salle de réunion. Elle prit donc ce qu'elle avait cachée dans son bureau avant de s'y rendre. Une fois entrée, elle remarqua que tout le monde était bien là.

-_Heidi_! _Que se passe-t-il?_ _Est-ce un exercice?_demanda Gillian.

-_Je crains que non_,répondit l'intéressée tout en verrouillant la porte et sortant une chose qui provoqua une réaction immédiate provenant de ses interlocuteurs.

_-Posez ça!_fit l'agent du FBI en pointant son arme sur elle à la vitesse de la lumière.

-_Hors de question!_ _Vous allez m'écoutez attentivement.._

_-Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous dire?_l'arrêta très calmement Cal.

-_Arrêtez de m'interrompre!_aboya la secrétaire. _Je veux que vous payiez pour le manque de respect que vous m'accordez chaque jour depuis 5 ans! Je travaille ici, tous les jours, de 7 heures à 20h30! Je dois faire la course contre le temps pour mettre à jour les dossiers avant de rentrer chez moi où je dois m'occuper de mes trois frères. Je croyais qu'un minimum de politesse pouvait m'être offert, mais j'avais tort. Vous allez tous mourir._

_-On peut trouver une solution mais personne ne doit être blessé!_rétorque Cal.

-_J'y ai pensé. Mais non, vous devez payez.._

_-Vous êtes devenue folle!_l'interrompit malheureusement Eli.

-_Vous_ _voyez, vous ne m'écoutez pas! Vous serez donc le premier.. Je le regrette sincèrement, Mr Loker,_s'excusa Heidi avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette de son revolver.

Le malheureux jeune homme s'écroula au sol tandis que Ria étouffa un cri. Elle s'avançait vers lui pour l'aider quand Heidi pointa l'arme sur elle.

_-Voulez-vous rejoindre Mr Loker?_hurla Heidi.

_-Laissez moi l'aider._ _Il saigne tellement.._bégaya la jeune femme.

_-Miss Torres, la douleur d'une balle est tellement infime à côté de celle d'un ignorement continu durant plusieurs années, _la mit en garde la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Eli respirait toujours, mais cette dernière action se faisait de moins en moins entendre malgré le silence provoqué par l'avertissement d'Heidi. Il gémissait faiblement. Ria, Cal et Gillian avaient une expression de terreur sur le visage. Reynolds, quant à lui, gardait un calme olympien face à la folle hystérique qui lui faisait face.

_-Heidi, il n'est pas trop tard, lâchez cette arme s'il vous plaît! Ce jeune homme peut encore être sauvé!_dit Reynolds.

_-Agent fédéral.. On doit vous montrer beaucoup de respect dans votre boulot ,non?_demanda Heidi.

-_Généralement oui,_ répondit l'intéressé qui était intrigué par la question.

-_Nous allons sortir d'ici,_fit Heidi, tout en réfléchissant.

-_Non_, lâcha Ria.

Heidi, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte, regarda la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire. Les trois autres personnes présentes regardèrent Ria avec effroi. Elle soutint leur regard et ils comprirent qu'elle était prête à tout pour sauver son ami, malgré la possibilité qu'il soit déjà mort.

-_Non_, répéta Ria avec insistance et confiance malgré les larmes qui embuaient sa vue.

_-Miss Torres, vous avez raison!_affirma Heidi.

Ils la regardèrent tous, même Ria, avec incompréhension. S'en rendant compte, Heidi reprit la parole.

_-Nous allons partir mais vous, eh bien vous allez rester là._

Elle pointa son arme sur Ria et lui tira dans la jambe alors que cette dernière la remerciait.

_-Pour une fois que vous étiez polie.._ _J'aurais dû attendre avant de tirer.. C'est regrettable. Pauvre petite, _fit elle en haussant les épaules devant les regards horrifiés des trois derniers otages. _Allons-y._

Toujours aussi terrifiés, les otages, contraints par l'arme et l'imprévisibilité de la jeune femme déséquilibrée, suivirent cette dernière, redoutant qu'un autre coup de feu parte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:**

Oups! Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié le disclaimer alors le voilà:

_Je ne posséde malheureusement rien et je ne fais pas de profits en écrivant ceci. Lie To Me et ses personnages appartient à la chaine FOX._

Bon, je sais que je suis méchante avec Eli mais ces temps-ci, j'aime torturer les personnages, mon côté sadique ressort de plus en plus, je devrais sérieusement me faire interner mais si je le fais, je pourrais pas finir cette histoire, enfin si peut-être.. Mais ça serait étrange et je le suis déjà assez comme ça.

PS:Les reviews, ça coûte rien et ça fait sourires les auteurs qui se donnent du mal à écrire ça pour vos beaux yeux. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien...

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

**Excuses et promesses.**

Ria resta au sol jusqu'à que la déséquilibrée ne la voie plus. Elle tenta de se tenir debout malgré sa jambe gauche qui, bizarrement, ne lui faisait pas tant mal et ne saignait pas beaucoup. Son autre jambe était trempée de sang, celui d'Eli cette fois. Ce dernier vivait toujours mais pour combien de temps encore? Penchée vers lui, elle tentait de le réveiller.

-_Eli.. Réveille toi.. S'il te plait.. _

-_Ria.. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.. T'avais raison.. Et je suis désolé de t'entrainer dans la mort avec moi.. _

-_Dis pas ça.. On va s'en sortir!_rétorqua la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme se sentait s'endormir. Ses paupières se fermaient lentement.

-_Non,non,non! S'il te plait ne t'endors pas! J'ai besoin de toi!_souffla-t-elle en prenant sa main.

-_Je ne peux pas.. Je suis désolé.._

-_Stoppe ça tout de suite! Arrête de t'excuser!_s'énerva Ria.

-_Je suis désolé d'être désolé.._s'excusa le jeune homme faiblement.

Ria serra plus fort sa main et s'efforça à afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux venaient s'écraser sur le torse ensanglanté d'Eli.

-_Faux sourire.._remarqua ce dernier.

-_Non, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi.. _

-_C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis ça. Et surement la dernière_, remarqua-t-il en montrant la flaque de sang qui s'étalait au sol.

-_On va s'en sortir. _

-_Sauf si tu restes. Mais si tu part.. _

-_Hors de question,coupa Ria, je ne te laisserai pas! _

-_Pars. Pense à Cal, Reynolds et Gillian! Pense à toi. _

-_Et toi? _

-_Plus vite tu alertera les secours, plus grandes seront mes chances de survies_,fit-il malgré qu'il savait bien qu'il ne tiendrai pas jusque là.

-_Fait moi une promesse,_fit la jeune femme, peu convaincue par les paroles de son ami.

-_Tout ce que tu veux sauf si ça a un rapport avec une de mes ex._

-_Promets moi de ne pas te laisser mourir, promets moi de lutter, promets moi de me retrouver quand tout sera fini. __Promets moi de ne pas mourir,_ fit elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

-_Je te le promets sur ma propre vie!_sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit tristement, lui passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première et malheureusement pour la dernière fois d'après le triste jeune homme. Elle se leva et tout en boitant, se dirigea vers le bureau d'Heidi.

Eli se vidait toujours de son sang. La chaleur du visage de Ria s'estompait lentement comme ses dernières forces. Il pensa à Ria. Il lui avait menti une dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux et les ténèbres l'envahirent.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur:

Désolée pour ma semaine d'absence et mon non-postage. Je m'explique: samedi soir, panne d'électricité alors mon ordinateur portable a grillé et il est maintenant décédé. Heureusement, j'ai un autre ordi chez moi, mais pas portable alors j'ai pas pu posté. Ensuite, le lendemain, je suis parti faire du camping et je suis rentrée ce vendredi à 18 heures après 5 longues heures de bus. Bref, je vais vous laissez lire et laissez des reviews ;). Et merci à ceux qui en ont mis, ça fait plaisir de me savoir lu.

**Larmes et révélations.**

Ils étaient enfermés dans le local vidéo. Gillian pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Eli et Ria, pensa-t-elle, comment était-ce possible? Ria avait encore une chance mais Loker, quant à lui, était surement déjà mort.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité à cette pensée. Cal quant à lui, tentait de négocier. Reynolds était quant à lui désarmé. Heidi avait jeté l'arme de ce dernier sur son bureau en venant.

-Réfléchissez bien, Heidi! Si vous nous libérez sans qu'on vous y oblige, le juge sera plus clément avec vous!

-Je n'irais pas en prison, affirma-t-elle.

-Mon ex-femme est avocate. Vous connaissez Zoe?

-Oui. C'est la seule personne au monde à être plus impolie que vous.

-Elle pourra vous aider!

-M'aider à quoi?

-Eh bien, à expliquer au juge pourquoi vous avez pris en otage cinq personnes innocentes et tiré sur deux d'entres elles, les laissant pour mortes.

-INNOCENTES?hurla Heidi, hors d'elle, voulez-vous être le troisième innocent , comme vous dites si bien, à périr de ma main? Voulez-vous payer maintenant de votre impolitesse, de votre cruauté, de votre grossièreté ? Ou désirez-vous que Gillian paye pour votre insolence?

-Si vous nous exécuter, vous ne pourrez plus négociez et ils vous tueront.

-J'y ai déjà pensé, Dr Lightman, j'ai déjà tout préparé pour partir, souria mystérieusement Heidi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

-Alors allez-y! Tuez nous!s'exclama Cal, sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux autres captifs.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous tuerez. C'est votre imbécillité.

Elle est folle à lier, pensa Cal, que veut-elle dire par là? Il faut quelque chose pour la distraire le temps que je trouve un plan. Comment pourrais-je le faire comprendre aux autres?

Heidi croisa son regard et éclata de rire.

-Qu'y a t-il de si drôle?s'étonna Lightman.

-Votre regard.. D'habitude si neutre, il est actuellement empli de peur, de crainte. Etes vous effrayé, Lightman?

Voilà pourquoi Heidi était secrétaire. Elle ne savait pas lire les expressions malgré ce qu'elle pensait. Il était juste choqué par les paroles et les gestes de la jeune femme qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis plusieurs années. Mis à part ça ,il n'était pas tellement effrayé. Ce fait l'étonna lui même et il se sourit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on pointait une arme sur sa tête et il espéra que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Cal décida de se laisser prendre au jeu, priant – oui Cal priait! - pour que la malade mentale hystérique qui la menaçait d'une arme ne blesse plus personne.

-Evidemment. Vous venez de tuer deux de mes employés sous mes yeux, de sang froid!s'offusqua-t-il pour entrer dans son jeu.

-C'est votre dernière journée. Avez vous quelque chose à dire?

-Oui, effectivement.

-Ne soyez pas effrayé, parlez.

-Avec toute la peur que vous m'inspirer, je n'oserai pas vous insulter mais que s'est-il donc passé dans votre vie pour que vous deveniez comme ça?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que votre insolence vous perdrait, l'avertit-elle.

-Je m'en excuse. Mais est-ce la mort de vos parents qui vous a fait basculer?demanda Cal, le plus naturellement possible.

Heidi comprit que Cal l'avait berné pour mieux la dérouter plus tard.

-Comment savez vous pour mes parents?demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix tremblante.

-Travailler avec le FBI a ses avantages, répondit-il simplement. Alors?

-Je peux vous tuer, fit-elle.

-Vos parents sont morts il y a cinq ans. Vous étiez majeure et vous faisiez des études pour devenir professeur de mathématiques. Vous avez hérité de la lourde tâche d'élever vos trois frères. Alors vous avez tout laisser tombé. C'est ça? Assumer vos frères vous à Vous avez hérité de la lourde tache d'élever vos trois frères. Alors vous avez tout laisser tombé. C'est ça? Assumer vos frères vous a transformé?

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlé! Vous ne connaissez pas l'ampleur de l'enfer dans lequel je suis rentré ce jour là!aboya Heidi, hors d'elle.

-J'ai vécu la même chose. Ma mère s'est suicidé quand j'était plus jeune et mon beau-père s'est barré. J'ai élevé mon frère tant bien que mal. Et un jour, tout comme vous, j'ai tout envoyer balader. Mais dans mon cas, personne n'a été blessé,avoua Cal.

-Vraiment?demanda la jeune femme, visiblement déstabilisée et touchée par la révélation de son patron.

-Je vous l'assure, je sais ce que vous avez traversé.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce tellement dur?fit-elle, retenant un sanglot.

-Vous pouvez tout arrêter maintenant, Heidi. On appellera une ambulance et on vous aidera. Je vous le promets. On vous aidera.

-Non, on va m'enfermer et me bourrer de médicaments!

-Non, on trouvera une autre solution.

-Qui s'occupera de mes frères? Je ne peut pas les abandonner! Ils ne sont pas majeurs!

-On trouvera une solution..répétait inlassablement Cal lorsque que Gillian intervint.

-Je peux m'occuper d'eux!s'écria Gillian. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants!

-Vraiment?répondit Heidi, proche des larmes.

-Vraiment,assura Gillian.

-Maintenant, posez cette arme!

-Je.. Oui.

Un coup de feu partit et Heidi se retrouva au sol, une balle dans la poitrine. Et la tireuse s'avança, bouleversée par son propre geste et sans rien dire, s'écroula au sol.

-Ria!


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur: Enfin la suite! Je vous laisse la liberté de laisser une (ou deux ou trois ou..) review et vous souhaite une excellente lecture! Et merci à Sweetylove30 qui m'a fait remarqué que ce chapitre avait un problème que je n'avais pas remarquer.

**Liberté et mort(s)?**

Ils se précipitèrent vers Ria, inquiets.

-_Ria? Ria? Vous m'entendez?_

_-Elle saigne_, gémit Gillian.

_-C'est mon arme qu'elle a dans la main! _remarqua Reynolds.

_-Allez au bureau d'Heidi et appelez une ambulance, trois blessés graves_, fit Cal

_-J'y vais!_répondit l'agent du FBI.

_-Gillian, fais un point de compression, je m'occupe d'Heidi._

_-Oui._

Il se leva, laissant Ria aux bons soins de son estimée collègue et amie pour s'occuper d'Heidi.

_-Heidi.. Respirez.. Je vous en prie.._

La balle s'était logé dans le cou, le sang coulait abondamment. Le pouls était lent, faible, presque inexistant.

_-Dr Lightman.._

_-Heidi! On va vous sortir de là! Accrochez vous!_

Elle eut un sourire triste.

-_Je ne m'en sortirai pas, _affirma-t-elle avec le même sourire.

_-Et vos frères?_

_-Promettez moi une seule chose, je vous en prie.._

_-Ce que vous voudrez!_

_-Occupez vous bien de mes frères. Et soyez plus poli._

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Cal. Malgré les évènements traumatisants de la matinée, Cal comprenait Heidi, ils avaient vécu la mémé chose. Elle lui serrai la main.

_-Heidi. Comment s'appellent vos frères?_

_-Thomas.. Mathew et Michael.._

_-Pensez à eux. Quel est leur sport favori?_

_-Basket ball.._

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible et sa respiration de moins en moins régulière. Elle sentit la mort l'emporter mais avant, elle eut le temps de prononcer une ultime phrase.

-_Dites leur que je les aime et que je suis désolée_..prononça-t-elle tandis que son regard se vidait de l'étincelle de vie qu'il restait au fond d'elle.

Sa main lâcha doucement celle de Cal avant de trouver sa place dans la mare de sang où ce dernier était agenouillé. Il sourit jusqu'à que le dernier signe de vie disparaisse. Il se releva et aida Gillian à maintenir la pression sur la jambe de Ria. Les secours arrivèrent et Cal s'assoupit à même le sol. Il entendait, malgré son sommeil, les ambulanciers s'agiter autour de lui et des autres. Il les entendit crier, demander des médicaments, fermer le sac mortuaire et questionner l'agent du FBI. Tous bougeaient et s'agitaient sauf lui. La seule personne à qui il avait avoué l'horreur qu'il avait subi était morte devant lui. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Bien sur, il n'en voulait pas à Ria. Il eut un sourire triste en pensant à elle, qui avait vu son ami mourir sous ses yeux et avait dû tirer sur une femme qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien. D'après Cal, Éli ne s'en était pas sorti. Gillian et Reynolds étaient du même avis. Il eut un autre sourire triste en pensant à Eli. Le pauvre. Une larme ne put s'empêcher de glisser sur sa joue. Eli avait des yeux semblables à ceux du frère de Cal. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Daniel habitait à Londres avec sa femme et leur fille, Kaitlyn. Cal et lui n'avaient jamais été en bons termes. Cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps malgré les efforts de Sofia, la femme de Daniel qui tenait absolument à ce qu'il vienne pour la naissance de leur fille. Il était donc venu mais Daniel lui en voulait d'avoir accidentellement fait de sa vie un enfer lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Lorsque leur mère avait mis fin à ces jours, Cal avait 22 ans et Daniel avait à peine 15 ans. Il revint soudainement à la réalité lorsque Gillian lui tendit un mouchoir.

-_Merci_,fit-il en prenant le mouchoir avant de se relever.

_-Cal.._

_-Oui?_

_-Tu devrai rentrer chez toi. Emily doit être folle d'inquiétude._

_-Et toi? Tu vas rester seule chez toi?_

_-Eh bien.._

_-Hors de question! Viens chez moi, Emily sera ravie de te voir._

-_Merci, Cal,_ répondit Gillian en passant ses bras autour de son cou,_ tu sais, j'ai eu si peur!_

_-Je sais, je sais._

Cal se libéra doucement de son étreinte et lui attrapa la main pour l'entrainer jusqu'à chez lui. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient assis devant leur assiette, en silence. Emily était chez sa mère et ne se doutait pas du drame qu'avait vécu son père. Ils ne mangeaient pas. Ils se regardaient.

-_On doit._.commença Gillian,brisant le silence.

-_Aller à l'hôpital_,acheva Cal, va dans la voiture,_ j'arrive._

Elle acquiesça. Il attrapa ses clés et monta dans la voiture. Sur la route, Gillian fixait la route comme si elle ne pouvait rien regarder d'autre.

-_Je suis sur qu'ils s'en sont sortis_, assura Cal sans trop y croire, du moins en ce qui concernait Loker.

_-Vraiment?_

_-Oui._

Il libéra une de ses mains du volant et la tendit à Gillian, comme un geste de réconfort qu'elle ne refusa pas, bien au contraire.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils entraient dans le bâtiment hospitalier, main dans la main.

Ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qui les attendait à l'hôpital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur:** FINISH! Le premier paragraphe est le dernier chapitre, si court que j'ai mis le prologue à la suite. Bonne lecture, merci à Winry3, Karine-Huddy, Sweetylove30 et surtout LittleMissFierce pour leurs reviews! Bonne lecture et à plus tard pour une autre fanfic!

**Mauvaises nouvelles.**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ria, qui revenait de chirurgie. Elle était encore endormie.

-Bonjour, je suis le médecin de vos amis. Mr Loker et Mlle Torres, n'est-ce pas?

Gillian, soulagée que ce dernier soit en vie, laissa échapper un sourire qui s'effaça quelques minutes plus tard.

-Oui. Comment vont-ils? s'inquiéta Cal.

-L'opération de Mlle Torres s'est bien déroulée. Quant à Mr Loker.. hésita le médecin.

-Quoi?

-Il est toujours dans le coma. Et il est possible qu'il y reste.

Ce fut à ce moment que le sourire de Gillian s'effaça. Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Cal.

**Prologue.**

_Une semaine plus tard._

Ils sont tous réuni autour de Loker, attendant qu'il se réveille. Ria vient au moins trois fois par jour. Elle est toujours hospitalisée. Sa jambe va mieux. La balle a été retiré et elle va bientôt pouvoir quitter son fauteuil roulant. Cal et Gillian sont eux aussi inquiets pour Eli. L'opération avait souffert de complication et Loker pourrait en garder des séquelles. Mais peu importe la blessure, Cal, Gillian, Reynolds, Ria et le comateux dont on attend le réveil allaient garder des séquelles psychologiques de cet incident. Quatre morts. Heidi avait vraiment un problème. Elle avait abattu ses frères de sang-froid et n'en avait plus conscience quand elle était arrivé à son bureau. Terrible histoire. Le colocataire d'Eli est venu le voir mais ne voulait pas rester. Il préfère ne pas voir son ami dans cet état-là et a demandé à Ria de l'appeler si il y avait du changement. Son père est venu. Homme d'affaire occupé, il n'avait pas pu rester. Les seules personnes qui restent toujours et encore sont sa véritable famille. Sauf Ria. Ria est bien plus. Il entrouvre un paupière. Déshabitué à la lumière, il ne distingue rien dans un premier temps. Puis, sa perception s'affine. Blanc, tout est d'un blanc immaculé. Du moins au plafond. Il regarde devant lui en ouvrant un autre oeil. Sa famille était là. Gillian, tenant la main de Cal, Reynolds appuyé contre le mur, Emily, dormant contre l'épaule de son père et Ria. Ria est là. Éveillée contrairement aux autres. Et elle le regardait. Elle lui sourit. Ils n'ont plus besoin de mots, ils se comprennent. Il sourit à son tour. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir, elle savait qu'il se réveillerait.

-Tu devrais dormir encore un peu,chuchote Ria.

-J'en ai aucunement envie.

-Menteur. Je t'ai vu!

Il sourit. Elle sourit encore elle aussi. Puis ils se réveillent. Tout le monde lui parle mais il ne quitte pas Ria des yeux. Peu importe le temps qu'il s'est écoulé entre le coup de feu et son réveil, elle lui a manqué. Beaucoup trop. Après une après-midi de discutions heureuses et innocente, la chambre se vide. Tous sont partis. Sauf Ria. Ils discutent.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'amis, plaisante-t-elle en montrant les fleurs qu'Eli avait reçu en masse.

-Je suis un homme plein de surprise,sourit il.

Elle s'approche de lui, le même sourire aux lèvres. Ces dernières se collent à celles d'Eli. Il aime ce contact. Il aime ce baiser Il aime Ria.

Plus loin, un autre couple s'embrasse. Eux aussi s'aiment. C'est triste de le dire, mais si Loker n'avait pas été touché par une balle, ils n'échangeraient pas ce fougueux baiser sous les yeux de la fille de l'homme, heureuse que deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre se soient enfin reconnues. Elle sourit. Elle savait que ça allait arrivé et ce n'était pas la seule.

Reynolds, lui, mange. Moins romantique, c'est vrai. Mais tout aussi vital. Deux couples ont fini par se former. Ce n'est pas à quoi pense Reynolds, lui, il pense à ses spaghettis. Il n'est vraiment pas romantique. Bon, il a quand même compris ce qui se passait entre Loker et Torres, ce qui l'attriste. Il aimait bien Ria et l'aurai bien invité à sortir. De même avec Gillian. Eh oui, quatre âmes soeurs se sont reconnues. Mais pas la sienne. Tant pis, il se rabattra sur la prochaine secrétaire. En espérant qu'elle soit saine d'esprit, cette fois. Il avait compris la leçon. Avec les filles, il faut être poli si on veut rester en vie.

_**THE END**_

_(Happy, légère, romantique)_

_C'est pas habituel chez moi. Ne vous y habituez pas._


End file.
